Mysteries of the Night
by xxMoonlight Flowerxx
Summary: This would have just been an ordinary high school story where the Uchiha prodigy fell in love with his pink-haired fan girl. The thing is one of them isn't human...sasu/saku It could be a vampire, werewolf, or other supernatural beings. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! This is my second fan fiction and I'm still new at this so please cut me some slack. I've just started my first fanfiction a few days ago when a new idea pop inside my head and i just had to write it down. But don't worry, I'll still upgrade the previous one which is crimson flower.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Plus, some of the ideas of this story belongs to several anime/manga i read so enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1**

A boy ran his fingers through his soft raven hair, eyes closed shut as he sighed in annoyance.

He was surrounded by girls…Most of them he doesn't even know.

They were quarrelling with each other yelling abuses and curses but immediately change to very kind, caring and innocent (flirty, seductive etc.) as soon as they are in his presence.

Talk about split personality…

It was to be expected from the school's heart throb. Scratch that, he's the world's heart throb.

Second son of the world's richest business man. The man who owed the Sharingan corps.

A child prodigy talented in sports, studies and what not. Not to mention a extraordinarily breath taking voice when he sings which can move some to tears and very talented in playing the guitar.

Yup, you guessed it! He is also in the band called 'Hebi' the most famous band of all times and he happens to be the lead singer and guitarist.

Not mention his mysterious personality which is always calm and cool but also bad boy which according to many girls is cool.

He is also extremely handsome….Messy black hair with streaks of blue, broad shoulders, a very well built body (but not like the macho men) and not to mention a gorgeous face. His breath taking smirk could make any girl swoon and cold onyx eyes.

His name is Uchiha sasuke.

Heck, he could even make a white collared shirt which he wore with a few buttons unbuttoned revealing his well-toned chest, a blue tie which hung loosely around his neck and blue pants which makes up his school uniform, look good.

The emblem of the school was on the pocket of his shirt which is shaped like a leaf; this is because his school is konoha boarding school. The best school in all of Japan where only the richest or most talented students can enter.

The campus itself is like another city complete with mansion like residence for the students, a mall, banks, arcades, libraries, sports stadiums, and even its own rapid transport system.

He is originally from America where his parents and brother is currently living but he was bored of the lifestyle so he tried for Japan.

This school is better than the other schools considering they have rules against getting autographs and picture of sasuke and his band because of harassment according to them.

But that didn't stop his fan girls to run after him…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He slipped away from the fan girls unnoticed as he made his way to his first class.

"Hello Teme!!" a boy shouted. He has blonde spiky hair and sea blue eyes with fox whiskers on his cheeks. A wide mischievous grin was plastered on his face.

This boy happens to be the most stubborn, loud, obnoxious, knuckle headed blonde in the whole school and he also happens to be sasuke's best friend.

Which is weird considering they are the exact opposites from each other but they do say opposite attracts.

The blonde's name is Uzumaki Naruto

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke replied calling him with his usual nickname.

They settled in one of the three desk seats in the back row where the third person should be arriving some time soon…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey sasuke-kun!" said a cheery voice.

"Hn." Sasuke replied not bothering to look at the girl who greeted him.

"Hey sakura-chan!!!" naruto greeted and the said girl greeted him sadly.

This girl strangely has pink hair. The only person in the whole world who has pink hair… Her emerald eyes are perhaps the only thing sasuke admire for there are a few with those color eyes. However he had only made eye contact with her once and that was only a second. Other than that, she has a big forehead, an unattractive body, wears thick glasses and is annoying like all the other fan girls.

Her sense of fashion was…different. She wore a collared white shirt with only one button unbuttoned and the blue tie hung loosely around her neck. Her blue skirt reached her mid thigh and she wore grey socks accompanied the white shoes. This was her way of wearing the school uniform which would usually be considered different in this school.

The only reason she was sitting next to them was because the dobe had asked her to since he has a crush on her.

Sasuke has no idea what the dobe sees in her, to him she's not even attractive. (He's a playboy and when he picks a girl she must be attractive)

Not to mention she is overly annoying like all his other fan girls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rosette girl tried her to talk to sasuke, blabbering about random things which he didn't even bother to listen.

A beautiful blond girl came up to sasuke obviously trying to flirt with him.

She had her hair tied in a pony tail with her signature bang sticking out. Sapphire eyes twinkled seductively as she flirts with sasuke.

She had a very curvy body that most girls would have wished to have. Her white shirt was unbuttoned by two or three buttons showing her cleavage. She did not wear a tie and her skirt was altered until it only covers her top thigh.

Her name is Yamanaka Ino, president of one of sasuke's fan club.

As she came she immediately fought with sakura as the two engaged themselves in an argument. Shouting each others names from both of sasuke's ears.

He heard that they were once best friends but their crush rivalry separated them. Sasuke couldn't care less though; he wasn't the one who asked them to have a crush on him.

Ino was one of the popular girls in the school. She was one of them who…ahem…have an affair with sasuke though sadly for her it was a one night stand.

After all, only the beautiful, rich ones could get a chance with sasuke and sakura is not one of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was sitting on his lunch table with a bowl of tomato soup and steak in his tray. Sitting beside him was the loud blond and the other was a boy with orange spiky hair and dull blue orbs. His has high cheek bones and has a real big and muscular body similar to the body guards they usually see on TV.

His name is Juugo, the drummer of the band.

For someone with that kind of body, he is actually very kind and has a thing for nature. Though he is still involved with the bad stuff, he was the cleanest of the group.

A silver haired boy sat beside him. His blue narrowed eyes and shark like teeth were his main features.

He was also full of muscle especially in his arms as he had a hand in sword mastery.

His name is Suigetsu, the one in bass…

"Hello sasuke-kun." Said a sweet voice as sasuke smirked in her direction.

She has flaming red hair which reached down her waist and matching scarlet eyes. She was supposed to wear glasses though she preferred wearing contacts.

She was gorgeous and very beautiful. A body with curves in all the right place and had many boys down at her feet those are willing to date her,

She also belongs to Hebi and works on the keyboard, but other than that, she is also daughter of the Shoran Industries, which works hand to hand with the Sharingan Corps.

She is kind sometimes and very outgoing. Everyone likes her except for the fan girls and maybe naruto who had somehow say that he isn't comfortable around her.

She was also sasuke's childhood friend and many were convince they were perfect for each other.

Karin loves the one and only sasuke who in turn also has feelings for her. But sasuke wasn't really satisfied for he played with other girls as well. Even so, Karin didn't mind as long as sasuke was hers as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was evening and all the students were gathered for dinner. Somehow in the middle of it everyone went quiet as they saw who approached the dinner hall (they had their own place for dinner. It is optional though to go there or to have dinner in the restaurant in which you have to pay)

A group of students entered, approximately 50 or more in number.

They ignored the stares given to them as they continued to chat amongst themselves. After all, someone could ignore the attention given to them after practicing everyday.

They had a different uniform from the rest of the student body.

The boys wore a white collared shirt and black pants without ties accompanying them and a black blazer which is either worn or rested on their shoulders.

The girls wore an entirely different appearance for their school uniform consists of a sailor fuku which is black and the ribbon in the front is dark red.

Some of them stared at sasuke a giggled or send flirty looks at him which he ignored. None of them though went up to him as they stayed in their group.

Printed on the back side of the uniform was a symbol of a crescent moon.

This symbol shows the students of the night class…

They had their classes from evening till late at night in a different building. Their dorms were also separated though sometimes they shared facilities.

Even so, there was an unspoken rule for the day class students that they shouldn't interact with the night class students. The students of the night class did not notice or chose not to care but the latter is more likely.

Even with the invisible line, the students couldn't help but notice that every single one of the night students are very beautiful.

They all have pale skins and a piercing gaze. The boys were all fit and had at least some muscles while the girls are all curvy and slim.

The night students do not have a particular trend, they were all of different nationalities, sizes, ages. When they check their back ground or talents they found that it doesn't have a pattern at all.

The night students were simply a mystery to them…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What they do know about the night class is that they all either respect or fear gaara.

He was a young boy not older than naruto and the same height as him.

He has flaming red hair with tattoo of the kanji love or 'ai' on his forehead. His cold emotionless emerald eyes had such a penetrating gaze that it seems he could see through your very soul. Black rings were around his eyes which show his lack of sleep and he was very emotionless, perhaps even more than sasuke.

Even his half sister and half brother talks to him with care as they tried not to anger him.

His older half-sister is a girl with sandy hair tied in four pony-tails and has a athletic body for a girl. She had gazed at sasuke and blushed though refuse to say anything about her crush in front of her little brother.

His older half-brother is a boy of brown chestnut hair and not top mention a flirt.

The siblings do not seem to be close to each other; in fact gaara seems to be closer with three other boys.

One of them is boy with extremely pale skin and jet black hair like sasuke's but of different style. He sometimes would smile at anyone but it isn't hard to notice it is fake. His name is sai and sometimes he could be seen around the art section where anyone could guess he is an artist.

Another boy is Nara shikamaru, his brown hair tied in a high pony tail which makes it look like a pineapple. Many times he would be caught yawning or sleeping on the lunch table. Rumors say that he is extremely smart and has an IQ of 200.

The third boy is Hyuuga Neiji, an older boy with a similar cold attitude like sasuke's. His long brown hair was tied in a low pony tail and his most profound feature is his pearl white eyes which has no pupils.

Without knowing much of each other, he and sasuke had a silent rivalry as they hate each other's guts. Sasuke knew by the courtesy of naruto, that neiji is hinata's cousin, sakura's room mate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't matter much for the night students made their way in one corner of the dining hall where they seated and help themselves to the dishes provided.

One by one the day students began to revert their attentions to something else as they do their best to ignore the presence of the night class. The noise though was quieter than before for they couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in their presence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The students were quiet again when one of the night students stood up and walked out of the group into the class student's area.

It was Neiji, and they watched silently as he made his way to a table of three. One of them, was inevitably sakura for her pink hair proves it. Another one is hinata, she has mid night blue hair cut above her shoulders and the same pearl white eyes her cousin has. The third person is a brunette by the name of tenten who happens to be the third room mate. Her hair was tied in two buns and her hazel eyes watched curiously and a bit unsettled as neiji approached them.

They watched as he said inaudible words which only hinata and her friends could hear.

Sasuke noticed that before he left for his seat again he gazed lingered at the rosette girl who returned the gaze without fear or remorse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was sure that he would never have any attraction to the pink haired girl.

He doesn't know how wrong he was…

* * *

**So...how was it? Please review, i really want to know your comments!**

**xx Moonlight Flower xx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter number 2! It isn't as long as the first one but this would be the start of the story! The previous one is just the introduction about the characters and the school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

**PS: Some of the ideas is from different kinds of anime and stories.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_The characters of the story are introduced one by one._

_**Sasuke**- Heart throb of the school and lead singer of 'Hebi'_

_**Sakura**-Another one of his fan girls_

_**Naruto**-Sasuke's best friend_

_**J****uugo, Suigetsu, Karin**- other members of hebi_

_**Hinata, Tenten**- Sakura's dorm mates_

_**Ino-**Another one of sasuke's fan girls and sakura's ex friend  
_

_**Gaara- **some sort of leader in the night class_

_**Temari, Kankuro- **Gaara's half-siblings_

_**Neiji, Shikamaru, Sai -**Gaara's companions which are also in the night class_

_The story also introduces the brief back ground of the school and night class._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 2**

It all started during the month before the holiday when the red leaves of autumn changed into a dull broken brown and fall continuously on the dry earth. The dark trees were bald and small critters and insects bustled about to collect food to survive the freezing winter.

3 weeks before the exams (to pass 11th grade) began; the pink haired nerd was missing from school and her dorm.

Sasuke would have enjoyed the few moments of peace without the pink haired fan girl to disturb him but instead life was cruel and his best friend took the liberty to take her place in annoying him to death.

The knuckle headed blond was fussing over her absence coming out with all sorts of bizarre ideas which had caused it. Starting from eating too much ramen to getting run over by a truck.

Much to their surprise, naruto's prediction had been correct and they were informed that sakura had been involved in an accident involving a drunk driver and a loaded truck.

Her injuries were fatal and prove to be life-threatening but most rumors are always exaggerated.

The driver was arrested and brought to custody while sakura was rushed to the emergency room in konoha's hospital.

As soon as the teacher had informed them about the incident naruto had jumped and shouted loud colorful curses promising that the driver would not have a simple punishment of jailed and should be beaten up or hanged for his deeds. The blond had earned himself a week of detention because of the outburst.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The same week, they heard that sakura was lucky and was know resting in the confines of the white hospital room.

After hearing the good news, naruto wanted to visit her in the hospital and cheer her up with some white lilies he bought. He dragged poor sasuke along who looks as if he doesn't care less whether sakura died or not.

They ran into the two girls who were sakura's dorm mates and naruto had insisted that they go together which causes the female hyuuga to be blushing and stuttering every time the blond attempted to talk to her.

It wasn't hard to figure out that the girl had a huge crush on the knuckle head, but being obnoxious and clueless like always, he is the only one who doesn't realize it.

The brunette was much more tolerable since they found out that she too has a crush on someone which isn't sasuke. She refuses to reveal the identity of the crush to anyone except for her two dorm mates.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they arrived konoha hospital, they were surprised to see a red head there.

Gaara was there alone, without any of his siblings or any of the night students with him.

The place was exceptionally quiet with him there as everyone watched him with careful eyes but none dared to glare at him. The red head either didn't take notice or chose not to care but it was more preferably the latter.

Naruto was oblivious to the tension in the room and proceeded to the receptionist.

Onyx eyes carefully watched the red head that was walking towards them. Emerald met onyx eyes as they stared at each other with narrowed eyes. A simple question form in sasuke's head as he noticed gaara had no signs of having any injury or illness.

'_What is he doing here?'_

It was gaara who broke the gaze as he brushed pass sasuke and strolled out of the hospital.

Sasuke watched the red head figure going farther and farther away until naruto had shouted to him from the elevator.

"Hurry up teme!!" he shouted holding the elevator open as sasuke casually strolled inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A middle aged woman with a big bust came out of the room sakura was in.

Her blond hair was tied in two low ponytails and in the middle of her forehead was a single sapphire jewel.

She looked young for someone in her mid-forties but that could be due to plastic surgery or some drug.

A doctor's coat hung lazily on her shoulders and a clipboard which most likely with medical information was tucked under her arm.

"What do you kids want?" she asked kindly yet with an air of position and power.

That wasn't surprising considering that she is the head of the medical department and one of the greatest doctors of the world. Added to that, she also holds the position as the principle of the school. Her name is Tsunade...

"We're here to see sakura baa-chan!" naruto shouted proudly. He was somehow acquainted with the principle and gave her no respect like he did with all the other teachers.

Tsunade narrowed her golden eyes before replying with a strict, "No."

"What?! Why not?!" naruto demanded immediately offended.

"She just came out of a near death accident and is undergoing emotional stress. It would take sometime for her to recover both physically and mentally and for that she needs her rest." Tsunade explained.

"No visitors are aloud to see her." She said firmly with a glare to strengthen her statement before walking away from a pouting naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura only appeared during the week of the examination as cheerful as always.

She greeted with a, "Good morning sasuke-kun!" and than had to deal with naruto's acclamation as to how worried he was.

Sasuke couldn't help but notice her lack of enthusiasm when she greeted him and how her eyes would look lost in thought during naruto's speech.

For someone who had just survived a serious accident she looked better than most.

There were no bandages covering her body and no visible red lining which marked her skin to show that she's recovering from a wound. In fact there were no visible scars or signs on her body which showed anything of being involved in an accident.

Sasuke thought that tsunade was better than the stories of her accomplishments, sakura used make up to cover her marks or his eyes were failing him.

He shrugged it of and thought it was the second, which would be what most girls would have done.

But the emotional stress could easily be noticed as she no longer annoyed sasuke with attempts for conversation and just sat dimly on her chair pondering on her thoughts.

She wasn't concentrated in the exam either as many times she was caught looking as the page blankly with slightly glazed eyes like she was in another world.

Her final marks were also surprisingly not A+ which was surprising since she's the smartest in the class other than sasuke. It was dismissed though because of the fact that she just came out of an accident and she might have hit her head somewhere.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so it was the end of 11th grade, everyone were saying their happy Christmas and see you next year as they board themselves on the train or airplanes which would bring them back home to their families.

Many approached sasuke claiming that they would miss him dearly and would always think of him during the holidays.

Amongst them was sakura, but her good bye had been different than the others.

"Ano sasuke-kun…" she started.

"Hn, I know you're going to miss me like all the other girls do. I get it! Now leave me alone!" he shouted already annoyed by the same things being said again and again.

"Jeez, talk about a big ego." She said and immediately slapped her mouth shut with her hand after realizing what she said.

Sasuke eyed her weirdly though trying to hide his surprise in her words. The rosette laughed nervously under his gaze as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Hn." He answered and turned to walk away.

"Is that all you could say? And I thought you have a bigger vocabulary." She slipped out causing sasuke to turn back to her just in time to watch her clap her mouth once again.

Emerald eyes widen as a strange voice resonated through the area which apparently consisted of only the two of them at that time.

The raven hair boy was making the sound with his eyes closed and his mouth open. Laughter emitted from it, not an evil laughter, or an I'm-better-than-you laughter but a happy cheerful laughter when he had just witnessed something funny which in his case, he did.

The rosette watched in amazement and a sudden trance as the musical voice resonated through her ears. She wished she could've hear him laugh more often…

"You must've hit your head hard!" he said smirking before wordlessly walking away.

Emerald eyes watched at the retreating form when she finally snapped out her trance. A small smile graced her lips as he remembered sasuke's heartful laughter.

On the other hand the raven haired boy was confused as ever. For a moment he had failed to maintain his emotionless mask and burst out laughing at such a stupid matter.

He hadn't laughed like that since he was 6! He sigh as his lips were set in a straight line again and he was back in his emotionless mask before making his way to the private jet which would bring him home to America.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas was the same as always for sasuke, meeting up with his family, attending parties, getting annoyed by his brother and getting laid.

Yup! Pretty much the same…He was wondering what the last year of high school would be like. Well, he would know soon anyways but what he didn't know was that he would have a year he would never have expected.

It would be one hell of a year!

* * *

**The story is just starting! The accident is the beggining of events and there will be more things coming**

**Please review and tell me what you think of the story.**

**Is it good enough? Should i continue?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the third chapter! Well, just to make things clear about the first chapter**, **I HATE KARIN!!!! **

**I just made her goody goody because I need her for the story XD**

**Also, the this chapter will contain Sakura with Gaara but they are NOT a couple! I have a reason to put the two together which will be explained in another chapter!**

**Changes in Sakura will begin in this chapter!And so the suspense will be building up....**

**Please comment and review! .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_Sakura was involved in a serious accident and is in the hospital for about a week or so. _

_Something happened during that time which causes sakura change in behavior (which is not yet revealed)  
_

_She heard sasuke laugh for the first time and than there was a holiday!!!_

_And so it continues...._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

Alright…So the first day of school was filled with the usual commotion.

Sasuke came back from his holiday with his family and back into the life of rampaging fan girls, keeping up with an annoying blond, and drinking (getting laid) in clubs and midnight parties.

The first thing he did is settling himself in his mansion which had been built separately from the dorms. Most of the rich kids did so as well living by themselves in their mansions instead of mingling in the dorms.

After he finished unpacking, he emotionlessly left the household and made his way to the busy school where students were bustling to and fro talking and chatting amongst friends who they haven't seen for the last month.

Amidst the commotion he met up with Naruto and both of them proceed to get their schedule which is more or less the same as last year's.

Many students had changed drastically trying to conjure up a new image in hopes to impress the opposite sex.

The boys tried their best to imitate Sasuke, dying their hair black and spiky though they couldn't even begin to look similar to him. Well, maybe only from the back but the front was entirely different.

The girls had done either plastic surgery; change their hairstyle, going over the saloon many times or anything else to make them look more beautiful than before. They have also done a great deal of shopping buying the newest branded clothes which is a bit too revealing. They were all already flirting with sasuke trying to seduce him as soon as he was in sight.

But the greatest change sasuke had seen (noticed) was with his pink-haired friend who happens to have the first period together and was again invited by naruto to sit beside them.

The black glasses were taken of her nose giving a good view of her mesmerizing emerald eyes. Her strawberry pink hair which used to reach a bit above the waist was trimmed short and it is now only above her shoulders. Other than that he noticed that she had changed in other parts as well though he couldn't really place it and he didn't bother to find out.

Sasuke couldn't help but secretly admit that she looked better this way without her glasses and with her short hair.

"Hello Sasuke, Naruto!" she greeted cheerfully and sasuke was tempted not to raise a brow.

The last time he checked, she always called him by Sasuke-kun, not like he cared or anything.

He shrugged it of as she seated herself beside him.

Inside his head he counted the seconds until the pink haired girl would start talking to him and trying to attract his attention.

He counted till 10 and still the rosette hasn't done anything. Usually she would already chatter away before he counted till 3.

Sasuke risked a glance at her and found that she was giving Naruto her attention as he talked about his Christmas.

He shut his eyes again and the voices around him became soft murmurs and with his keen hearing, he was able to catch some piece of conversation other students were talking about most of them were about trying to imitate (boys) or impress (girls) him.

The only person who wasn't talking about him or Hebi happens to be the two sitting beside him. He caught a few words of Sakura's narration which were, 'Holiday', 'England' and 'Family'

By those few words sasuke could easily tell that she was telling naruto about her holiday in England with her family.

Nothing strange there, only that naruto was for some weird reason was surprised at her tale and fired her with a series of questions which sasuke didn't bother to catch for he tuned everything and everyone out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first day of school pass by quickly. The teachers and class mates were pretty much the same, and so were the friends.

The only difference was perhaps that Karin did not come this term for she was busy helping her father with his company.

The night class still gave the ominous aura and was still avoided. But this time, Sasuke notice that emerald eyes scanned the crowd and stayed a few seconds longer on a pink head.

She in return met Gaara's gaze without fear or uneasiness. Emerald clash with emerald before the red head revert his gaze to the table.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Other than that there were no incidents or anything out of character and soon it was the second day of school.

"Hi Sasuke-kun." Said a voice seductively

The voice belonged to a blond girl whose sapphire eyes twinkled in a seductive manner.

Sasuke ignored her as Ino continued to approach him.

"Good morning sasuke, naruto!" greeted the rosette.

Sasuke thought that yesterday she either forgot to add the –kun suffix or because she purposely did it to attract his attention by pretending to not like him (some girls tried that and it never works)

He wasn't left to ponder his thoughts because the same voice started to speak again.

"Hello Ino!" Sakura greeted earning a raise eye brow from her since Sakura left out the –pig.

"I looked for you everywhere yesterday! Listen, can I talk to you?" Sakura asked kindly earning a confused look to everyone who was watching.

"Um… sure?" Ino replied as she hesitantly followed sakura out of class.

Naruto being the busy-body he is slightly opened the windows of the class so that he could over-hear their conversation. Sasuke couldn't help but catch it as well due to his keen hearing.

"Ino," sakura started, "We became rivals because we both had a crush on Sasuke right?" she asked.

"Yes." Ino answered hesitantly unsure of where this is leading.

"Well, I won't fight for sasuke anymore." Sakura declared earning a surprised Ino, a wide eyed eavesdropper Naruto, and Sasuke's eyes widen but only slightly.

"I don't understand." Ino admitted, "I thought you like him."

"I still do," Sakura admitted, "But I won't fight for him. He doesn't think anything of me and I think you're better of with him than me."

"So, can we be friends?" Sakura asked again, her eyes were hopeful.

Ino pondered for a moment scrutinizing Sakura to see if she was lying. The blond girl smiled and hugged Sakura, "Of course forehead girl." She whispered.

Sakura smiled brightly returning the hug, "Thank you Ino-pig." She whispered back as they head into class together.

If anything could have gone weirder than this. Apparently it can and the pink head just kept confusing Sasuke more and more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bell rang throughout the entire school, signaling it was time for lunch.

He had come out a few seconds late from class because he misplaced his books, and now he was being chased by a horde of fan girls.

He ran through the hall ways of the school, passing numerous classes and lockers.

He is one of the fastest runners and best athlete, and he maneuvered pass the students easily.

But his fan girls are getting faster and smarter…

He was forced to run out of the school building as he ran across the fields behind the school.

Jumping to one of the bushes where he hid himself between the green foliage, the fan girls ran pass him and continued down rampaging down the path way.

As soon as they were out of sight, Sasuke stood up and brushed the leaves and small sticks stuck in his clothes. An annoyed sigh escape his lips as he glared at nothing in particular.

He heard foot steps coming in his direction as he ducked down and hid himself in the bushes again careful not to make any sound.

He couldn't hide his surprise as his onyx eyes widen dramatically.

He watches Gaara walked passes him. He had an emotionless mask on but his eyes were less narrowed and his body was not as tense as they usually were.

A pink head strolled beside him giggling happily as she narrates a story to him.

Gaara doesn't seem to mind her blabber; in fact his facial features seemed to be serene and peaceful as a ghost if a smile spread across his face.

Sasuke risked movement as he rubbed his eyes and looked again.

The two were still there as they walked pass him and soon disappearing from sight.

Sasuke blinked once

Twice,

Thrice…

Sakura and Gaara?

That's definitely not expected.

Sasuke hid his surprise and strolled to the direction of the dinner hall with his hands in his pockets.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he entered, the night class was already there and so was sakura who was sitting with her dorm mates.

He made his way to his seat with the jocks and other popular kids.

"You're late." Suigetsu said lazily.

"Hn, fan girls." Sasuke replied and Suigetsu nodded in understanding immediately dismissing the topic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hall became a bit quieter as sasuke guessed one of the night students stood up.

He was right; the girl with 4 ponytails was the one who stood up. Everyone knows her as Temari, Gaara's half sister as she made her way to the salad section.

The students there immediately scampered out of the way for her, maintaining a good distance or going back to their tables empty handed.

The salad bar was empty except for a girl who was taking some lettuce to her plate.

Her emerald eyes paid no mind as she continued to fill her plate with leafy vegetables.

Temari went up beside her and waited patiently for her to finish putting the lettuce on her plate.

Sakura gave handed her the clippers which she silently accepted and proceed to the tomatoes.

"Do you want some?" the rosette asked and Temari smiled and nodded.

Sakura took some tomatoes and put it in Temari's plate while she put some for herself.

"Thousand island or Italian dressing?" Temari asked in return for her gesture.

"Thousand island." Sakura answered as Temari took the cream liquid and poured it on Sakura's salad before taking the Italian dressing and poured it on hers.

Everyone watched surprised at the brief exchange between sakura and a night student.

They parted ways with a small smile and soon whispers and gossiping started amongst the students.

Hinata and Tenten would've comment on their friend's behavior but they have no right to speak as well.

After all, Hinata's cousin and Tenten's crush is in the night class as well.

* * *

**So how was it?**

**The next chapter will be more changes in sakura! And an explanation as to why she's with Gaara!**

**xx Moonlight Flower xx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ooook..... So here's the fourth one! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

**

* * *

**

_RECAP:_

_Students had just returned from their holiday and so the first year of senior school started. There were many changes in sakura and there had been a bond forming between her and the night students, especially gaara..._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

The rest if the week was oddly quiet for sasuke. He found peace in his first period without the pink head blabber. It was silent yes, but sasuke couldn't help but get curious at her sudden change in attitude. Nor does he want to openly ask her. Doing so would give her hope and his Uchiha pride wouldn't allow him to that as well.

He noticed changes in the pink head, both in habit and appearance. Naruto's report of his crush behavior and interview with her dorm mates only strengthen their fact.

Who knew the dobe could be of some use?

He found out from Naruto's ramen-smelling mouth that Sakura had always left school early but wouldn't be back in her dorm till evening or dinner before going out again and this time she went out all night and only return in the morning.

This had been going on for the entire a week and her friends couldn't help but worry.

Evidence of staying out late had been clearly seen. Black lines outlined under her emerald eyes. Her movements have been sloppier and it was obvious she was tired since her shoulders were slumped and she greeted with half lidded eyes. The second she slumped on her chair, she adjusted her bag before resting her arms on the table and burying her head in it immediately falling asleep.

Her steady rise and fall of her chest proves she was asleep. Her bangs fell on her face sasuke had to resist the urge to brush them away.

He made no movements though as he tried to pay attention to the subject which happens to be history.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You will have a project in pairs of two!" the teacher declared and almost immediately the girls were already surrounded around Sasuke's table asking him to be his project partner. It was like they have practiced the drill that the second the teacher announced anything to do with pairing up they wold leap from their seats and jump onto sasuke's.

"Sit down!" said the teacher but they paid no heed to her as their pleas drown the teacher's voice.

"SIT DOWN!!!!" the teacher shouted in rage as the girls dragged themselves away from sasuke and sat back at their seat.

The teacher cleared her throat, "I already assigned who should be sasuke-san's project partner." She declared and every girl in the room except for the pink head crossed their fingers.

"Haruno Sakura." She said and the girls immediately burst in complain and protests.

Sakura woke up from her slumber due to the sudden outburst and found that every girl in the room is glaring at her menacingly.

She blinked, "What's going on?" she asked clueless rubbing the sleepiness of her eyes.

"You're Teme's project partner." Naruto told her and she blinked again.

"Oro?" she asked cutely, "Really?" she asked and naruto nodded.

She turned to sasuke for signs to show it was the truth and his curt nod proves it is.

"I see…" she said sending Ino an apologetic look.

Ino glared at her for a while but then realize it was pure coincidence so she flashed the rosette a smile which says,

'_I understand'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They made arrangements to do the project in Sasuke's place after school where they would meet up in the park near the school.

The raven haired boy walked casually in the park covered by evergreen grass. The pink haired girl was already there sitting on the bench with her feet dangling. The surprising thing was Gaara was there behind her leaning on the bench with his back to her.

Sakura was saying something to Gaara which caused the boy to smirk with closed eyes.

The grass beneath sasuke's feet ruffled and the two looked up to him.

"You're late sasuke." The girl said still smiling.

The boy on the other hand glared at sasuke who returned it. He stood up right, no longer leaning on the bench, "Sai's waiting at 8." He mumbled before silently leaving the way sasuke came.

Sakura nodded in Gaara's statement before leaping to her feet.

"Let's go sasuke!" she said walking towards him before the raven boy leads her to his blue Volvo when they drove to Sasuke's mansion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An awkward silence settled as they drove through the campus grounds and made their way near the day class's dorms.

Strangely it was Sasuke who broke the silence with a question that has been bothering him for quiet some time.

"You and Gaara?" he asked out of no where. Emerald eyes reverted her attention from the busy streets of the campus to look at the raven boy whose onyx eyes were fixed on the road.

"No." she said giggling at the accusation. Sasuke waited patiently for her to explain herself. It took some time for it seems she was making up her mind whether to tell or not.

"He's my brother." She said quietly but loud enough for Sasuke's ear to pick up.

It was almost impossible to hide his surprise and for a second he nearly crashed a car.

"Since when?" he asked unable to hide the shock in his voice.

"Since birth silly." Sakura replied laughing at his question.

Sasuke got back his emotionless mask and glared at her not repeating his question.

"I found out after the accident, before the holidays." She explained and left sasuke to let the information sink inside.

That explains why he saw Gaara alone in the hospital that day. He was there to see /tell sakura about their blood relation.

"I was an orphan ever since I remember. I came to school by a scholarship."

This was new; sasuke never knew she was an orphan or talented at anything. He always thought that she came because her parents were rich though not so rich like him.

"Gaara doesn't know as well. It was only after my DNA examination that we both found out. I am Gaara's full sister; Temari and Kankuro are my Half-siblings."

"I went to England with Gaara during the holidays to meet with the rest of the family. I became close to Gaara naturally seeing that he is my brother." Sakura explained and for the rest of the way they were silent letting sasuke sink all the information in.

He never thought that the cold sand man (he doesn't know why sai called him that) would be related with the annoying pinky.

But when he thought about it again he did find a resemblance….Both of them had rare emerald eyes, and their hair is a different shade of red.

Also, he now knew the reason naruto was so surprise when she narrated her story was because he knew she had no family to go to.

The change in personality may be because of him as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car stopped in front of a mini mansion. It was a simple style yet it seems luxurious and elegant decorated with white marble.

Sasuke parked his car in his garage before wordlessly taking of his seat belt and walked out. He went to the door where he did a quick DNA scan and the doors of the mansion opened.

It was a one floor mansion; the floor was made of a smooth mahogany wood. There was a Plasma TV complete with its set. A glass table stood across of it and was empty except for the TV's remote.

Three couches surrounded the table which seems very comfortable.

Sasuke said nothing when sakura scrutinize the room but instead walked to one of the mahogany door.

He entered the room with sakura close behind.

The room was painted with a dull blue, a king size bed with soft feather pillows was in one corner of the room. A plain navy blue blanket covered it and it was neatly made.

On the other side of the room was a study table with a very expensive laptop sitting on it.

Sasuke silently walked towards it, dumping his bag on the bed along the way before sitting himself in front of the computer turning it on and going to a search engine.

Sakura made herself comfortable on the carpeted floor taking out her notebook from her bag and writing notes on the information sasuke found.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Onyx eyes traveled to the pink head several times during their project. But she never noticed since she was busy writing her notes and when she does look up, sasuke would hurriedly turn away.

He notice few other changes in her physical appearance as well which he didn't realize before.

Her skin had been paler than he remembered. A lot paler that it nearly matches his skin which could be considered the second palest in the school after the night students.

Her pink hair which used to be slightly baby-pink had grown into a darker and duller shade of pink which had somehow contrasted with her pale skin. He also notices that she was slightly taller than before when she stood beside him.

She uses to barely reach his shoulders but now she had grown to reach below his chin.

She had grown very quickly during the holidays; she must've used some sort of medicine.

Speaking of medicine, sasuke also took note that in the middle of their project sakura had requested a glass of water which she drink accompanied by a few red pills.

She said it was Iron-deficiency pills though sasuke had a weird feeling that says she was lying.

They finished most of the project that day. Sakura hadn't even made a move on sasuke which had somehow confused him. The room was mostly filled with a comfortable silence which seems weird in contrast to sakura's bubbly personality.

Maybe she was serious on what she said to Ino…

Sasuke didn't ponder on the thought and immediately dismisses it as soon as it entered his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's late." Sakura said standing up and stretched her numb legs before brushing away the imaginary dust on her clothes.

Sasuke took a glance at the clock which read 7.30 in big red letters.

"I have to go meet up with Sai." She said packing her bag quickly before slinging it on her shoulders.

"Good night sasuke." She said leaving the mansion before sasuke even moved from his place.

He let out a long sigh, leaning back on his chair and ran his fingers through his raven locks. His thoughts rested on the pink haired girl again as he sigh in frustration yet again.

Even when she's quiet, she is still so annoying! Always sneaking in to his thoughts like that…

He was confused…Why was he comfortable with her being so close?

* * *

**Please Review, I'm loosing motivation to write the story....**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5 is up! I'm not sure if this is good or not but i hope it is.**

**Special thanks to the 9 people who reviewed the story!**

**

* * *

**

_Recap_

_So sasuke had sakura as his project partner and he found out a few more things. Namely gaara is her brother, she has Iron-deficiency medicine and he started to have feelings for her so.... Here is the continuation!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 5**

The first week of school ended, but the action-filled adventure had only just begun…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Monday again, the blazing sun rose in the sky mercilessly giving of its heated rays. The moist air wasn't helping either as everyone was drenched in sweat.

For the Americans, this would be the time to get tan and getting sun burns.

Strangely though, sakura had grown even paler than before and dare he say…

More beautiful….

Her pale skin contrasted with the dull pink which has grown in an amazing speed and is already a few inches below her shoulder. Her flawless face, free of make up but full of innocence would sometimes appear in sasuke's thoughts.

Her smiling face would always succeed in making sasuke feel light headed. He could still remember how her emerald orbs would brighten up and dance with happiness as her pink lips curve upwards to an innocent yet breath-taking smile.

A new year, a new light…Sasuke had grown accustomed to the pink-head's company with all the time she spend in his house to finish the project.

He had grown comfortable around her, no longer minding her presence as it was a comfortable silence.

It's only been less than a week, but she had started to grow on him without even meaning too.

She lingered in his thoughts more often than not and it was starting to annoy him. And sometimes his eyes will linger on her longer than attended. He doesn't know what he was feeling; it was foreign, alien….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They day sasuke was not looking forward to, eventually came….

The day to pass up the project assignment…

Though sasuke would never admit it, but he had dreaded this day to come.

No longer will the rosette have a reason to come over and keep him company. No longer will his house be filled with its cheery atmosphere but instead clouded again with loneliness, sweat and lust.

He gave of a heavy sigh and stuck his hands back in his pocket.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Sunday evening, the end of the second week. 5 days after the submission of the project and somehow he had missed the presence of the pink head in his house.

He did not know why? Maybe it was because she had amused him and never stopped surprising him? Yet again, maybe not. He was clueless with this new feeling and he didn't like that fact.

Sunday evenings are usually spent in clubs with his friends but he just did not want to go in the moment.

He had no reason for not going with them. He just doesn't feel like it.

Standing up, he made his way out of the house and walked in no particular direction in the campus grounds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was lost in thought, letting his feet drag him wherever it wants as his mind wandered to the pink haired girl again.

He found himself in a deep forest, following a worn out trail with small shrubs and trees in either side.

It was a dead end as the path disappears in the forest of pine trees. The tall trees shoot up towards the sky, its trees sheltering him from the merciless rays of the sun. Dry sticks and leaves scattered the floor with brown and green. There were no other colors since there were no flowers blooming.

It gave the place an eerily feeling, any normal person would have been scared to find himself in the middle of a dead forest.

But sasuke wasn't normal now is he? Instead of turning back he thought of traveling more into the wilderness. The forest was silent other than the sound of his breathing and the leaves beneath his feet.

He found an unnoticeable trail covered by dry leaves and sticks as he followed it.

He lost track of time as the already dark forest becomes darker and the distant hooting of owls was heard.

He was about to turn back when he heard the sound of splashing water.

Curious, he continued onwards following the trail which was leading to the sound.

The trees became less dense than before and soon, there were no more pine trees. Instead, another plant replaces it, sasuke figured that much for the trees had a bigger trunk and were not piled up as before.

It was night when he came across the clearing, small diamonds had already glittered the sky and a beautiful radiant of light hung high up in the dark sky.

Its silver rays shone down on a lake which reflected the image like a mirror.

Small little lamps danced around the lake in random pattern. The fireflies flew around happily which makes it look like a festival of lights.

In the middle of the lake, sasuke could figure out a silhouette of a girl but despite the lights he could not see anything but the outline of her body which glowed magnificently under the light's gaze.

Much to his surprise, she was standing on the water as her feet touched its surface creating small ripples.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had a very…beautiful body….

And the _perfect_ curves which fits her petite form perfectly.

And the way she moves it…

She was dancing on the water with complicated and foreign moves, not like any of the dance steps he had ever seen.

But when he looked into it more he realize that it wasn't dance steps.

It was martial arts moves.

She defended an imaginary enemy with her left hand and proceeded to attack with her right, followed by a kick upwards and more complicated series of attacks.

She moved like the flow of water, having a grace so inhuman that it would be insulting to say she is as graceful as a swan.

Sasuke was literally speechless at the sight in front of him. His onyx eyes wide with amazement and his mouth opened as he fell into a trance.

She looked like an angel in his eyes and if it wasn't for the fact that he is a genius, he wouldn't have figured out that those were deadly self defense.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke stood behind the cover of green foliage and the darkness of the night as his onyx eyes followed the angels every movement.

Uncomfortable with the bark of the trunk, he shifted and silently tiptoeing to the edge of the lake where he hid himself behind the bushes, which to his dismay were covered in thorns.

He accidentally pricked himself with a thorn as blood trickled down his arm.

Ignoring the small cut, he glanced back to the lake to find it is empty and that the girl disappeared in thin air.

Confused, he stood up silently and carefully stalked back into the trees and out of the dense forest as his thoughts went back to the girl at the lake.

'_Is that a dream?'_

His thoughts pondered on her and somehow his mind traveled to another girl. One, who has pink hair…,

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where were you last night teme?!" his best friend asked as he continued to nag him with questions.

Annoyed, he had no choice but to answer in order to keep his loud mouth shut.

Sasuke narrated his story with a few simple words of walking to a forest with pine trees but met up with a dead end. He left the girl and lake part out though.

Naruto, surprised eyed him incredibly earning a raise brow from sasuke.

"D…dead E..en..end?" naruto stuttered shivering in fear.

"Why dobe?" the raven boy asked,

"That's the dead forest; nothing lives there except for the pine trees!"

"They said that a girl traveled there once and she never came out alive." The blonde said giving a spooky face and a flash light to add its dramatic effect.

It only earned a shrug from sasuke as his onyx eyes followed a rosette making her way to her seat beside him.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review and tell me how's the story going so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll be going to Singapore pretty soon so I'm not sure if i have time for an update. Don't worry, I'll only be gone till next year which is not too far away.**

**So...here it is!**

**

* * *

**

_Review:_

_New feelings towards the pink haired girl emerges as Sasuke spend his time with his project partner and dreaded the day the project was handed over. Also, he found an angel dancing on the lake 0_o and naruto told him that the place was hunter ^^_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 6**

The sun was setting in the horizon as the sky was painted with deep purple, dark red and a bright orange.

In the midst of sea of trees, a lone raven haired boy strolled retracing his steps on an unknown trail covered in green and brown.

He had left immediately after dinner eager to see the angel again as he sauntered his way to the forest.

30 minutes he walked patiently until he finally reached his destination.

Bright green leaves scattered by the breeze from the big oak trees he could now recognize. The floor, unlike the pine-tree forest he came from which was dry, is covered with fresh wild grass as small specs of different colors of flowers were hidden under it.

The clearing was like a magical garden which he could now see the extend of its full beauty.

The garden was decorated by different arrays of beautiful flowers; dandelions, daffodils, daisies, orchids, irises, day lilies and white roses filled the garden with a pleasant aroma.

The mirror was in the middle of the lake, still and undisturbed as lotus flowers floated on the surface.

The girl from earlier was already there standing on the surface as she danced around the lotus flowers.

Small colorful wet rocks surrounded the edges as the raven boy positioned himself hidden in between the two where he could have a full view of the dancing girl.

He positioned himself steadily and exhaled but as he turned to the girl once again, she was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who are you?" asked a velvet voice but it betrayed the fact that a gun was pointed at his head.

It edge of the black gun was pointed in between his eyes as he could see the barrel inside of it and the silver bullet ready to be shot.

Sasuke looked up to see his attacker as emerald met onyx.

She had the same mesmerizing emerald eyes of a pink haired acquaintance but as his onyx eyes broke away from the gaze and examine the rest of her features, he was surprised to see midnight blue locks flowing freely down her back till it reaches her waist.

The girl took notice of his onyx eyes and raven hair slightly relaxing her stance though the gun had not dismissed itself from sasuke's face.

"What do you want?" she asked firmly as she eyed him suspiciously.

Unexpectedly, a small upward curve form on the boy's lips, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. What's yours?" he asked politely.

"What do you want?" she asked again disregarding sasuke's polite greeting.

"I saw you yesterday night dancing. I wanted to see it again." Sasuke truthfully admitted as he locked his eyes with the girl.

She eyed him carefully as her piercing gaze seems to pierce his very soul checking to see if he was telling the truth.

Satisfied with what she found, she lowered her gun and her hands hung in her sides.

With the gun out of his line of vision, he could see the angel now displayed in front of him.

To say she was beautiful was an understatement.

His eyesight did not fail him as he could clearly see the perfect outline of the curves with her skinny blue jeans and a black tank-top which clings to her body.

Her pale skin, emerald orbs and small pink lips all reminded him of his pink-haired friend as he pushed the thought aside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had been half expecting sasuke to run out of the forest as soon as she looked away.

After all, any normal person would be scared when a loaded gun is aimed to your head. Then again, Uchiha Sasuke was never normal.

Instead the raven boy sat in his position and flashed her a smirk which could make any girl swoon. She seems unaffected, or rather she hid her emotions very well.

"May I have your name?" he asked politely. The girl was in her thinking position, with her eyes closed and her hand under her chin.

After a while she looked at sasuke again and shook her head signaling a curt 'no'.

"Why not?" sasuke demanded, it was snappish but he was eager to know the name of the angel which had successfully make him gawk at her beauty.

The girl stays silent and turned away to leave.

"May I _please _have your name?" sasuke tried reluctantly though he had never begged (since he always got what he wanted) but he was quite desperate.

The girl stayed silent again seeming lost in thought before facing him and with her velvet voice she replied with one word, "Mizuki."

"Moon light, that's a nice meaning." Sasuke said as the girl halfheartedly smiles at him.

"What are you doing here? They say this place is hunted." The boy said and to his surprise she let out a musical laughter.

"A rumor I spread, to keep them away from this place." She said motioning the magical garden which he guesses was her sanctuary.

"It seems it couldn't keep everyone away though." She said flashing him a smile which had made sasuke forgets how to breathe.

She looked away not noticing Sasuke's inability to breath as she settled herself in the grass and rested her weight in the elbows behind her.

Sasuke followed her as he sat cross-legged beside her.

"So tell me about yourself." asked the girl as she looked at him innocently.

"Well, I'm born in a family of four; my father is the owner of the sharingan corps. I have a band with four of my closest friends, I'm not that bad in sports and studies and I guess that's all." He said. He was being modest but he hoped that doing so would make her treat him as a normal person without having to lie to her.

"Hobbies?"

"Guitar, Basket ball…" he replied shrugging.

"Likes?" she asked, "Tomatoes."

"Why?" she asked and sasuke replied with a shrug.

"I think it's groce. It's so sour and squishy." She said earning a hearty laugh from Sasuke which had made her insides flutter as she smiled and join him in the laughter.

"Really?" he asked and she nodded happily.

"That's too bad. Tomatoes are always in the fruit section." He said smirking at her as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"So how about you?" he mused and the girl slightly tense afraid that he would ask the question of her gun.

"What about me?" she asked.

"Hobbies?"

"Horse-riding, martial arts and studying I guess."

"Studying?" sasuke asked incredulous as she gave a small giggle.

"I guess I'm a bit of a nerd. I only like to study about medical science though."

"Are you going to be a doctor?" he asked

"Something of that sort." She said shrugging but didn't bother to elaborate.

They engaged themselves in a comfortable conversation as they casually chatted like they had known each other for a long time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A gun?" sasuke asked once as he could tell that Mizuki's body tensed slightly.

"I have my reasons." She finally answered and seeing she was not ready to converse her secrets, sasuke dropped the subject.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time flew by quickly and the little diamonds revealed themselves in the sky.

"I should go." Mizuki announced getting up as she dusted of imaginary dust of her clothes.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" sasuke offered reluctantly for her to leave.

"I'd rather not." She said apologizing silently through her eyes.

"Bye sasuke-san." She said surprised when sasuke gave her a disapproving look.

"Change the suffix." He half ordered.

"Sasuke?"

"No but a bit closer?"

"I'm not calling you sasuke-sama if that's what you want." She said glaring at Sasuke who laughed at the comment.

With her he feels care-free no need to hide his feelings and gestures as he had laugh with her many times in the past hour.

"No, put in another suffix." He said.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked hesitantly.

"Much better." He replied smirking.

"You wouldn't mind?" she asked innocent and beamed a smile when he shook his head.

"Alright, bye sasuke-kun!" she said smiling happily before disappearing in the woods.

Sasuke's onyx eyes followed her until she disappeared behind the big trees as he stood up and make his way back to the mansion.

* * *

**I hope it's good...**

**Anyway, i want alot of review while I'm gone PLEASE!!!!  
**


End file.
